


Avoidance

by kickcows



Series: Madness Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of 'Madness in the Woods'. How does Riku handle that weekend he spent with Roxas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for the prompt - "Come over here and make me."

***

Riku walks into his dorm room, and sees an unexpected guest there. Blinking, he stares at the man he had spent a weekend with two weeks ago. He hadn’t seen him since their trip had ended, and had been trying to avoid him at all costs. That weekend had meant more to him that he cared to say, and every time he thought he saw either red, azure, or spiky blonde hair, he was instantly back in that cabin. He hasn’t been attending their class together, and instead attends an evening class, just so he makes sure he wouldn’t run into the person that is now sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Roxas’ voice fills the quiet room.

Snapping out of his daze, Riku sets his backpack on the floor, and closes the door behind him. He didn’t share a dorm with someone, which he is sort of wishing he did now because he didn’t think he was going to get out of this conversation that easily. His fingers twist on the lock in the knob, knowingly locking himself in this small room with the sophomore.

“How did you even get in here?” Riku’s voice sound strange. He hopes it doesn’t seem too awkward to the other. He stays in his spot, afraid to move. “I know I locked my door.”

“The window.” Roxas points at the half-opened window, the sky a muted indigo as dusk began to fall. “Maybe you should close it when you leave, so you don’t get robbed.”

He looks at the window. “It was closed when I left this morning.”

“Maybe you should make sure it’s locked, then.”

“Why are you even in here? Don’t you have some party to be at? Can you please leave?” Riku crosses his arms over his his chest. “I’ve got homework I need to finish before the weekend.”

“Come over here and make me.” Roxas taunts him. “You’ve been avoiding me. Why?”

Looking down at the floor, Riku tries to ignore the warmth he feels spreading through his body. “I have not.”

“You’re lying.” Roxas moves off the bed, and stands up. “I’m not an idiot, Riku. I know you’re in the night class now.”

“How?” Maybe locking the door hadn’t been such a great idea. His eyes dart towards the knob, calculating in his head how many steps it would take for him to reach it and escape the room before Roxas could say anything.

Too late. The smaller blonde stood in front of him, backing him up against his only escape route. His back hit the wood with a soft _thud_ , panic beginning to settle in. “Why have you been avoiding me? I thought that you liked me?” Roxas moves closer to him. “Why are you so nervous right now? It’s not like we haven’t kissed, or fucked before. I don’t get it.”

“I didn’t think you wanted anything more to do with me.” Rikus says out in a rush. “I thought that what happened up there, stayed up there.”

“Yeah, between the four of us.” Roxas’ hand cups his cheek, instantly making those feelings come back. He feels his knees begin to weaken, as he turns his head in towards the touch. “But between us? I thought that…”

He bit his lip. He knew he could tell Roxas that it was just a weekend thing. But he didn’t want it to be. He wants to spend more time with him. He really, _really_ enjoyed how the two of them seemed to work in the bedroom. Everyone is always under the assumption that he’s the strong one in bed, when Riku has always wanted to be the one submitting. And Roxas gives him just that. Swallowing, he brushes his lips against Roxas’ palm, leaving a soft kiss there.

“Much better.” Roxas hums low, his eyes locking onto Riku’s. “Now, can we move to the bed? Or do you want me to just fuck you standing right where you are?”

An involuntary moan escapes his lips. “Um…”

“This shouldn’t be that difficult, Riku.” Roxas grabs his wrist, and pulls him towards the bed.

They fall down on it together, their lips coming together in an almost frantic manner. Riku moans into the kiss, ignoring the sudden wave of anxiety hitting him when he feels Roxas start to pull his shirt hem upwards. Focusing on the way their mouths moved together, he allowed himself to be kissed breathless, pulling away from him so that Roxas could remove his shirt. With the momentary lapse, he quickly begins to unbutton the collared shirt that Roxas is wearing, fingers fumbling on the buttons.

“Need some help?” The smaller male teasing him. He shook his head, and quickly undid the last button, pushing the garment off of his shoulders. “That’s a good boy, Riku.”

His back hits the mattress, as Roxas starts working on his pants. “D-Don’t you want to talk?” He asks, lifting his hips up as the blonde slips his pants down his legs.

“Who has time for talking, when all I’ve been thinking about is you these past two weeks?” Roxas looks him in the eye. There is no mocking tone, the statement a matter of fact. “Or, do you really want a have a tea party right now?”

“No!” Riku shakes his head. He reaches down, and helps Roxas out of his belt. “No, I mean, I do, but I just -”

“We’ll talk after, alright?” Roxas leans forward, and kisses him softly. “Lube?”

Reaching underneath the pillow, he grabs his small bottle of lube and puts it in the palm of Roxas’ hand. He turns his head away, trying not to blush too much as he realizes just what a pervert he must be, if he keeps it under his pillow like that. He hears Roxas chuckle, the cap coming off the bottle.

“I’m not laughing at you, don’t worry.” Roxas pours some of the liquid onto his fingers. “It’s just, you’re so shy. Remember - we’ve already done all this before.”

“I know, it’s just-”

“Riku. Stop.” Roxas’ voice resonates in his ears, making him give his undivided attention to him. “Spread your legs for me. Right now.”

His legs spread apart at the command. He keeps his eyes locked onto Roxas’, never wavering as he feels that first digit tease his entrance. He moans softly each time there’s a gentle flick of that finger against his opening. When the tip of his finger goes inside of him, Riku shuts his eyes tightly, and begins to moan more.

Roxas works a second finger into him, slowly scissoring the digits that are now buried deep inside of Riku’s body. He grabs onto the bed, moaning lower as those fingers pump deeper inside of him. “W-Wait.” His voice is breathless, as he pants softly.

“What is it?” Roxas asks. “Is it too much? You’re just about ready.”

He reaches down, and pulls Roxas’ fingers out of his body carefully, groaning low at the loss of being filled. Once the hand is out of the way, Riku twists his body, so that he’s now facing the wall, his ass pushing back towards where Roxas’ hips are, balancing himself on all fours.

“Fuck.” The low moan that falls from Roxas’ lips lets Riku know he’s made the right decision by switching their positions. Not since that first night in the cabin had they had sex in this way. And it was something that Riku had been aching for since they had come back to civilization. He _needed_ it.

He lets out a low moan when he feels the tip of Roxas’ cock start to rub against his sensitive flesh. Pushing his hips back, he wants to feel it inside of him already. Roxas is right. They’ve done this before. Who needs the foreplay, when they can just get right to the deed? Although, next time, he will ask him to indulge in just a little bit of foreplay. He rests his head on his pillow, waiting for him to slip further into his body.

The wait lasts all of three seconds before Roxas’ cock is pushing deep inside of him. Riku moans loud into the pillow, pushing his hips back to feel it go further inside of him. Roxas’ hands go to his hips, holding him steady, making it so he can’t move.

“N-No..” He lifts his head, whining softly. “W-Why are you…”

“Because if I don’t, I’m going to come.” Roxas says through clenched teeth. “Just wait.”

Riku presses his head back into the pillow, relaxing his body. He hears Roxas moan low, and feels him begin to thrust his hips forward, sinking his cock further into Riku’s body. He lets out a loud wail, the pillow muffling the noise, as Roxas begins to piston his hips fast and hard.

“Fuck, we could...have been...doing this sooner….if you hadn’t just...disappeared….nnngh... _fuck_...on me…” Roxas pounds into him, making Riku become a moaning mess.

“S-Sorry….!” He lifts his head, pushing his hips back to meet each harsh thrust. “I...won’t...do it...again…” His head rolls forward again, moaning loud into the pillow as the tip of Roxas’ cock comes into contact with that sweet spot deep inside of him.

“You’d better not…” Roxas thrusts harder, pushing against that spot relentlessly. “I’m yours, and you’re mine, Riku.”

“YES!!” He shouts into the pillow as his orgasm takes over his body, his knees trembling as he feels his body reach a height he hasn’t been able to attain in masturbation since that weekend when their affair first began.

Roxas slams deep into him, coming hard with a low moan only a few seconds after his body squeezes tight around him. The moans the blonde is making fuels more moans to spill forth from his own throat, their coupling something he’s been longing for in the past two weeks. When he feels him collapse on his back, only then does Riku move his head to the side, breathing hard.

“Roxas…” He half-moans, half-pants as he feels Roxas beginning to soften inside of him. With a low grunt, the blonde slips out of him, and lays down next to him on the bed.

Riku turns on his side, and rests his head on Roxas’ shoulder, enjoying how good it feels to be this close to him again. “So, does that settle it, then?” 

“Settle what?” He asks, still in a blissful state of delirium.

“You and me. This is a thing now.” Roxas states. “No more avoiding me.”

“I won’t.” Riku agrees. 

“You busy tonight?”

“I’m not. I just had some homework to-”

Roxas places his hand over Riku’s mouth. “Do it later. Tonight, we go out. On a date.”

He nods his head, enjoying how that hand feels against his lips. He kisses it softly, just as he did earlier, and tries to hide the smile on his face, as he watches Roxas blush.

“Movies okay?” Riku nods again. “Dinner?” Another nod. “More sex?” Riku nods vigorously. Roxas laughs, and moves his hand away from Riku’s mouth.

“All of that sounds perfect.” He states. “But first?”

“First?”

Riku brushes his lips, and kisses Roxas softly.

And then leaves another kiss. And, another.


End file.
